


Summer Delight

by feralwillgrhm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Hot Dad Hannibal, M/M, Rimming, Will is 18, Will is just a horny teenager, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralwillgrhm/pseuds/feralwillgrhm
Summary: Will has had a crush on his best friend's dad Hannibal for a while which he thinks will never come to anything, but on a hot summer's day, things between them get very intimate.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Summer Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again with a very self-indulgent fic with a lovely age gap! This idea came to me when I was trying to sleep (which seems to be the norm). 
> 
> Enjoy the filth!

It was a sweltering day. The sun shone down on Will and in no time his skin would turn a delicious golden brown. He was one of the lucky ones who tanned easily. He was over at his best friend Alexis’ house because she had a swimming pool in her back garden and he always intended to use it as much as he could. She constantly teased him saying he wouldn’t be her friend if there was no pool. 

The secret was, it wasn’t the only reason he enjoyed going over to her house. For a while now, he’d had an embarrassing crush on her dad Hannibal and was reduced to a stuttering mess every time he was in his presence. The man was tall, filled out his clothes nicely and always gave Will a warm smile when he saw him. He was also at least double his age. 

He didn’t want to tell Alexis because it was shameful, but he often had dreams about Hannibal. His muscular body looming over him and touching him in the most delicate ways. Kissing every inch of his body and sliding inside him. Will always woke with a start from these dreams, either hard and throbbing or he had already came like a boy just starting puberty. 

The heat was suffocating and Will could only find relief in floating around the pool, the cool water lapping at his skin. Hannibal was also at home with them both, to much of Will’s dismay in a pair of tight swimming shorts and frankly looking like a Greek God. Will tried to not stare often, but he caught his throat going dry as he grazed his eyes over the man’s supple muscles whilst he lay on the sun lounger. 

“Earth to Will?” Will snapped out of his daze, staring up at the sky as he floated. He realised Hannibal was talking to him. 

“Sorry what did you say? I was zoned out there.” Will flushed, looking over to the man. 

“I just asked if you’d like a drink?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Let me come and get it.” Will pulled himself out of the pool before Hannibal could protest and just bring it to the boy himself, leaving Alexis in her inflatable donut. 

Will stood at the kitchen island, flexing his neck as it cracked and couldn’t help but stare at Hannibal’s back whilst he poured a couple of glasses of coke. He felt water from his hair drip down his own back.

“Plenty of ice, just what you need on a day like today.” Hannibal remarked, passing the glass to Will. He frowned a little bit, catching the boy massaging his neck. “Tight muscles?” 

Will nodded, not expecting Hannibal to come around the island and stand behind him. “I think my posture isn’t the best. I sit at my computer a lot.” 

“Do you mind?” Hannibal softly placed his hands on Will’s shoulders, waiting for a reaction. Oh god, was he about to massage him? This was like one of his wet dreams coming true. 

“Uh, n- no. If it might help me, then go ahead. Please.” He might’ve sounded a bit desperate. His heart was suddenly racing and mind went a bit hazy. The crush he had was intense and he definitely didn’t expect anything like this to happen. 

Hannibal started massaging the skin on his shoulders, close to his neck, being careful not to be too rough with the boy. It felt heavenly and if Will wasn’t too careful, noises would be slipping from his mouth that would take things to a whole different level. 

“You definitely have knots, no wonder you’re in discomfort.” Will had his eyes closed and he was gripping the countertop tight, focusing on the sweet pleasure of Hannibal’s hands. They could work miracles. His mind wandered and he thought about how they would feel wrapped around his cock. “Have you never had a massage before?”

Will shook his head. Hannibal probably guessed before he asked because of how pliant Will was underneath his fingertips. It was overwhelming, being this intimate with your crush who was totally out of bounds and who you had wet dreams about. 

“That being said, you do have lovely skin.” Will’s eyes quickly opened. Did he just say that?

“Uh, thank you?” He didn’t really know how to respond properly. He felt Hannibal push his long hair away from the back of his neck and suddenly he felt something soft and wet there, but as quick as it happened, it was gone in a flash. 

“You taste lovely too.” 

“Oh god.” Will blurted out and he could feel his blood rushing south, his swimming shorts getting tight.

“Are you okay Will? Did I go too far?” Hannibal sounded concerned. He was thankful that his daughter didn’t see any of this. 

“N-no, I just have to go to the bathroom.” He covered his crotch as he quickly made his way out of the kitchen. His face was hot and he felt panicky. What just happened? 

Sitting on the toilet seat, he debated whether or not he should jerk off whilst staring at the tent in his shorts. Hannibal’s hands just felt so good on him and then the soft kiss on his neck really did it for him. He shuddered as he replayed the feeling in his mind. 

This was so wrong. If Alexis found out, she would never speak to him or probably her dad ever again. But it also felt so deliciously filthy, lusting over a man over twice his senior. The question was, what would happen next between them? He hoped it wouldn’t be awkward as he enjoyed Hannibal’s company in general as well. 

He heard a knock at the door. “Hello?” 

“It’s Hannibal. Are you alright?” His soft voice strayed through to him. 

He couldn’t leave the man standing out there. Will opened the door and his heart was in his throat. His erection was quite obvious now and the man had already noticed. The air was thick between them but Will didn’t want to instigate things first here. 

Hannibal’s eyes were dark and Will felt suddenly claustrophobic under his gaze as he walked towards him and Will backed further into the pristine bathroom. Hannibal locked the door. They both knew where things were going. 

“What about Alexis? What would happen if she heard?” Will did have a slight worry that they could jeopardize everything here, but his cock didn’t care about that. 

“Don’t worry. She’s asleep in her donut.” Hannibal approached Will and placed his hands on Will’s flushed cheeks before drawing him in for a kiss. Okay, this was really happening, Will thought. It went from soft to heated very quickly, Will getting overwhelmed from Hannibal’s skilled mouth. It was making him light-headed as he moaned into the wet heat. 

He’d never been kissed like this in life and he betted that every kiss he’d have after this would seem mediocre. His cock was throbbing and it occasionally made contact with Hannibal’s leg, sparking a tease of pleasure through him. 

Hannibal drew back, taking in the disheveled state of Will. “You drive me crazy, do you know that? I knew I could never have you properly but I always thought about the noises you’d make if I were ever inside you. Or if I touched your cock. I guess we’ll find out?” 

“Uh- I- Oh god. Please. Do anything to me.” Will was putty under his hands. He felt like a cat in heat, desperate for anything inside him and begging for it. 

“Anything, you say?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow. He was getting a lot more than he bargained for here. 

Hannibal brought his hand up and placed a couple of fingers in Will’s mouth. “Suck for me.” Will really went for it, spit dribbling down his chin and he made eager noises, savouring the taste of Hannibal. His lips were pink and swollen and looked truly a delight with the fingers between them. This boy was so tempting and sinful, no wonder Hannibal gave into that temptation. 

Gaging that they were wet enough, he slid his hand down Will’s back and into his shorts. He parted his cheeks and rubbed at the furled skin. 

“Ahh!” Will clung onto Hannibal’s shoulders as the man touched his hole, rubbing at the delicate skin.

“Relax for me, dear boy.” Will did as he said and Hannibal slowly slid a finger into his warm heat. “So tight for me.” The boy shuddered under him. Hannibal’s fingers were long and deft, quickly working up to the point where he was mumbling incoherently into Hannibal’s chest. 

One finger became two and Will’s cock was so hard he was close to just rutting against Hannibal’s leg. But he knew he had to be good and not come off as the most desperate 18-year-old ever. 

“Can I?” Hannibal gestured taking down Will’s shorts and the boy nodded so fast it nearly gave him whiplash. His cock curved upwards and Hannibal smirked. “Gorgeous.” A shiver made its way up Will’s spine. No one had complimented his cock like him. 

A drop of precum slid down his length. Hannibal’s mouth watered but he had other ideas for the moment. “Can you face the wall for me and place your hands on it?” His voice was more gravely, getting worked up as well. 

Will did as he was told, his blood thrumming through his ears whilst he was waiting for Hannibal to do whatever he was planning. He could hear him patter about, open a few drawers and then walk over to him. He heard a thud below and assumed that was Hannibal’s knees hitting the marble floor. Hands came to his ass. He was right. And then it dawned on Will what he was going to do next. Oh. 

Hannibal spread his cheeks and took in the sight of his pretty hole. He leaned in and licked a stripe over it. “Oh!” Will gasped. “Do that again. Please.” Hannibal chuckled. He went in more enthusiastically this time, getting his hole nice and wet and sucking on the sensitive skin. 

Hannibal was nestled right in there, not getting enough of the musky taste of the younger boy mixed with the tang of chlorine. Will was scrambling for a grip on the wall and pushing himself back onto Hannibal’s tongue, wanting him deep inside. Hannibal got the message and breached Will with his tongue. 

“Thank you.” Will sighed.

It was heated in the bathroom with hot and heavy breaths coming from the boy. 

“Try not to be too loud, love. We don’t want Alexis finding out, do we?” Will shook his head. Hannibal stood up, wiping his spit-covered chin. He crowded Will further against the wall, putting his nose into his still-damp hair and pressing his erection against Will’s back. 

“Would you like me to fuck you now? Fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down properly for a week?” Hannibal was driving him absolutely wild. He felt like his brain was about to melt out of his ears from how horny he was, probably one touch away from coming all over the wall. 

“Please Hannibal, I need it.” His face was pressed against the cool wall, the weight of Hannibal pinning him and honestly, he could get used to that. 

“Filthy boy. Absolutely gagging for it.” It was such a contrast seeing Hannibal like this, when he was so polite and charming whilst his daughter was around. 

Hannibal bent Will over and lined up his prepped cock against Will’s wet hole and slowly pushed in, groaning at the delicious heat taking him in. Will whined until Hannibal had bottomed out, his hips flushed against Will’s cheeks. 

“You’re so- ah- so big.” A lovely sheen covered Will’s golden skin at this point and Hannibal licked a stripe up his spine, the saltiness hitting his taste buds straight away. “Please move.” Will begged. 

“So needy aren’t you?” He didn’t wait for an answer and started thrusting, smirking at how gorgeous Will looked on his cock, even from the back. The slap of their skin echoed around the bathroom, a filthy rhythm. 

“Fuck, Hannibal!” The boy moaned. White, hot pleasure shot through his veins every time Hannibal hit that spot and he wished it could go on forever. His cock was leaking droplets onto the floor and he knew it wouldn’t be long at all before he came. 

“I told you to keep quiet, boy.” Hannibal hissed, bringing a hand to Will’s hair to pull his head back, creating a beautiful arch in his back. 

“Please touch me, I’m going to-” The man gave him what he wanted, wrapping his hand around Will’s throbbing cock and stroked a couple of times before the boy was wailing and spurting over his hand and on the wall. The aftershocks went through him, leaving Will shuddering whilst Hannibal was still inside him. 

Hannibal wasn’t long behind him, his thrusts getting sloppy before letting out a long groan and spilling into the condom. In the heat of the moment, he took his come covered hand and licked every drop from it, humming at the taste. 

“You are quite simply moreish.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Will whined when Hannibal slipped out, already missing the feeling of being full of him. 

When Will had regained his energy, they helped each other clean up which was intimate but Will liked it. Hannibal’s post-sex glow was infatuating. 

“Let’s hope Alexis is still asleep.” 

Will slinked out to the backyard first so they wouldn’t raise suspicions. She was still in her inflatable donut, but awake. 

“There you are! Where did you get to?”

Will’s mind quickly scrambled for an excuse. “I was just helping out your dad in the kitchen. It turned into a little cooking lesson. He was very thorough.” 

Hannibal entered the garden. “Very thorough indeed.” They both smirked.


End file.
